111. The Butler, A Thief
The Butler, A Thief is Chapter 111 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary After declaring that Sebastian Michaelis is not human, Blavat Sky laughs, stating that, now, Sebastian and Ciel Phantomhive must be assuming that he is not human, either. When Sebastian asks why Blavat thinks he is not human, Blavat asserts that he can tell that much simply by looking; he describes Sebastian as a darkness that "swallows up the radiance of stars shining with all their might"; stars drawn to him will "stray from their orbits to wander the murk for all eternity," because he is like a collapsar. Overhearing this, the other attendees of the Sphere Music Hall become terrified of the prospect that Sebastian will tarnish their radiance and demand that he leaves. Blavat silences the aroused crowd with a flick of his wrist, and then urges Sebastian to depart from the place immediately, for he has frightened the stars. On cue, two men grab Sebastian, who secretly steals one of their bracelets, and escort him out of the music hall. Blavat addresses Ciel, next, asking if he is Sebastian's friend. Ciel claims that Sebastian is a senior worker from the same factory as he. Blavat offers to read his fortune, and assures him that Sebastian will not be harmed. Subsequently, Ciel lets his blood drop into Blavat's cup. An excited Blavat informs him that he is favored by the divine protection of Sirius. The other attendees flock around Ciel, telling him that Sirius is a first magnitude star and that he is the only one they know who is protected by it. When Ciel inquires about Sirius, Blavat explains that every person receives divine protection from a star; among the stars Sirius, Canopus, Vega, and Polaris, the first magnitude Sirius is the rarest; people under Sirius have "lofty ideals and the air of genius about them," and they tend to be extremely two-faced. He warns Ciel that the darkness Sebastian is clinging on to his light, and that he may lose his radiance if he remains with Sebastian. He, then, volunteers to help Ciel distance himself from Sebastian, if he is unable to do so on his own. Bemused, Ciel wonders to himself if Blavat truly means what he said, and if he is a supernatural being disguised as a human. Blavat, dumping the tainted water of the cup into a bucket set beside him, tells him not to look so grim and advises him to take action soon or "the end" will be upon him in no time. Ciel thanks Blavat, intending to leave, but the latter stops him and gives him a bracelet; he maintains that, with the bracelet, Ciel should feel closer to Sirius's divinity, and that Ciel can pay him a visit any time for advice. Afterward, Edward Midford runs to Ciel and asks why Blavat had Sebastian thrown out. Ciel says he does not know and shows the bracelet to him, disclosing the fact that the bracelet is made of pure silver; he observes that the bracelet, thus, is far too opulent to be bestowed as a souvenir upon persons who get their fortunes told. He notices that other attendees are wearing their own bracelets, and that the bracelets are designed differently than his, speculating that the designs of the bracelets are dependent on whichever star they are under. When Ciel asks Edward which star Elizabeth Midford is under, the latter reveals that it is Canopus and that Elizabeth was also told that she is rare. After Ciel remarks that Blavat mentioned Vega and Polaris, the clock chimes, signalling that it is eleven o'clock. The other attendees announce that it is time for carolling. Edward explains to a puzzled Ciel that the meetings close with everyone singing together, and adds that, however, today seems particularly unusual. An old woman slaps Edward's shoulder, saying that today is the fourth Saturday—which is the reason for the unusualness of that day. Ciel, Edward, and the crowd look over at the stage. To Ciel's and Edward's astoundment, several individuals in dark cloaks have emerged, with a few of them carrying candles. Meanwhile, Sebastian is tossed out of the music hall. The two men tell him that he is not welcome there, for he is without the divine protection of a star. After they leave, Sebastian contemplates the anomalies of the place, and is shocked when he senses a certain presence. To his delight, he sees a cat. He embraces it, extolling its features, and affirms that if Ciel were not allergic to cats, he would have gladly kept a cat of his own at the Phantomhive Manor. The cat finds the bracelet Sebastian had stolen from one of the men, and he says that the bracelet is not for the cat to eat. He, then, comments that Ciel will be in the music hall for some time yet; having already anticipated that, he says that he has smoked salmon at the ready in the carriage, and requests that the cat stays with him for a little while. Characters in order of appearance * Blavat Sky * Sebastian Michaelis * Ciel Phantomhive * Edward Midford Navigation es:Capítulo 111 it:Capitolo 111 Category:Chapters Category:Blue Cult Arc